Haikyuu! One Shots (KageHina)
by KitWritesFics
Summary: One shots that I've written featuring KageHina as the main ship
1. That Was That (New Years Fic)

**A/N: HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER HAIKYUU! FIC! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it :3**

**KAGEYAMA IS THE HARDEST LITTLE SHIT TO TRY AND WRITE OMG**

**Alright! Enjoy some nice Haikyuu! ships on New Years :3**

**Edit: I changed up some of the ships so if you're reading this after June 14th then yay! You don't have to read the gross ships from before. If you read it before then, I sincerely apologize for my ineptness at writing and I hope this is better!**

_Ships: Kageyama/Hinata, Daichi/Suga, Asahi/Nishinoya, Tsukki/Yamaguchi, Ennoshita/Tanaka, Yachi/Kiyoko, Kazuhito/Kinoshita (literally everyone has someone and it's just really cute)_

_Genre: Fluff, glorious glorious fluff_

_Word Count: 2.5k_

_"It's New Years and Kageyama is even more pissy than usual towards Hinata." _

_(A/N: lol This ain't even true, it's just pointless New Years fluff and Kageyama ain't characterized properly still. I'm trash. Leave me be in my trash kingdom where I rule with an iron fist.)_

* * *

If there was one thing Hinata hated more than his pre-game sickness, it was New Years; everyone being too loud (not that he wasn't), drinking a lot (not that he didn't), and grinding on each other like hormone-enraged teenagers (which he definitely was).

All Hinata really wanted to do was spend New Year's with his favorite setter, Kageyama just did something to Hinata that no other person could. He could toss to him like no other person. Hinata almost loved his tosses more than the actual person, although, even that was a stretch to say. Kageyama had basically bullied his way into Hinata's heart, unintentionally of course. The person of Hinata's interest didn't even know that Hinata thought that Kageyama looked extremely attractive whenever they get their freak-quick perfect or whenever they're changing. Hinata would sneak a peek at the other's pale torso, he just wanted to leave love bites all over and ruin the perfect canvas.

Hinata's phone started to ring, pulling him out of his daydream. Having not realized that it was going off in the first place, he almost missed the call from his Senpai.

"Hello?" He asked hurriedly as he quickly opened his phone to talk to Suga.

"Hinata!" Suga said, sounding a little happier than usual. "Are you coming to the New Year's party tonight?" He asked excitedly and Hinata made a squeak of surprise.

Shit. That was tonight.

"Yeah!" He said after a second's hesitation. After another moment, he added tentatively, "... Will Kageyama be there?"

There was a small pause on the other line before Suga replied. "Yeah!" He said and then Hinata could hear something that resembled someone covering the phone speaker and then in whispered tones say, "I have Hinata on the phone, you can do that later" and then someone let out a loud huff that somewhat sounded like the word "fine" and then some footsteps.

"Hey Hinata, I'll see ya tonight. Bye-bye!" His senpai said and then the line went dead.

Kageyama was going to be there tonight. Well, probably everyone was going to be there, including the ever-quiet manager of theirs, Kiyoko-san.

After a few hours of getting ready, most of that time spent with Hinata showing his mom and little sister various outfits to see what looked best, eventually deciding on some plain black jeans that his mother had said fit his butt perfectly, a simple white t-shirt, and the beanie that Kageyama had gotten him for the Secret Santa that they had done a week prior with the volleyball club.

Once his mother deemed him "so attractive not even Kageyama will be able to keep it in his pants", she packed him and his sister into the car and drove him to Suga's house. When he got out of the car, Natsu followed after, wanting to say hi to "Mama-Suga and Papa-Daichi" as she so fondly called them.

Hinata knocked on the door, hearing some music that was loud enough to make the door rattle slightly, and after a few seconds, feet pounding down the hallway, and the vibrating door being swung wide open and Suga-senpai standing in the doorway.

"Mama-Suga!" Natsu yelled and flung her small body at him, jumping up and he caught her easily.

"Hey Natsu." He smiled sweetly at her and Daichi came up behind Suga and smiled.

"Is that little miss Natsu I hear?" He asked and she giggled.

"Hey Papa-Daichi!" She said just as happily as she had when greeting Suga.

"How are you sweetie?" He asked and she smiled. Hinata couldn't take the little "family-reunion" and slipped past the three and walked into the kitchen.

"Hinata! You finally made it!" Nishinoya called out as soon as he entered the general vicinity.

"Sorry, Natsu is greeting her second parents right now so I got a little held up." He said and then smiled at Kageyama who offered a slight smile in response then sipped from his drink.

Hinata decided to grab one as well, eying Tanaka suspiciously while he drank to be sure it wasn't spiked or anything of that nature. He decided to chat idly with Noya and Tanaka while waiting for Suga and Daichi to get back.

Meanwhile, Kageyama stood there trying not to show how fucking much Hinata's appearance was effecting him. Not in a sexual way (yet), but it was making him rethink his entire mindset. Since Hinata had walked through the entryway, he'd been nothing but completely and utterly adorable. He was wearing some pair of jeans that made his ass look 10x better than his uniform ever could, hugging it in all the right places, pair that with a plain white t-shirt which seemed to also hug his torso, showing off his amazing back and all the toned muscles that went with it. Then, lying on top of his messy bedhead was the beanie that Kageyama had bought him the previous week. He had been right in picking that for his gift to Hinata. It made him look that much more attractive.

After realizing he had been staring, which Asahi had noticed as well and gave him a sympathetic smile, to which he responded with a scowl, reverting his attention back to Hinata, and staring at his butt for a few seconds before Nishinoya spoke up, making him flare up in anger.

"Hey Kageyama! Once you stop making googly-eyes at Hinata's ass, could you pay attention to me?" He asked sassily and Kageyama gasped.

"Shut the fuck up, dickhole." He quipped back immediately, shooting daggers at Noya's direction. "What do you want?" He asked, keeping up the irritated front.

Before Noya could say anything, Suga and Daichi walked in, both smirking to themselves as they looked at the commotion.

"What's going on in here?" Suga asked, seeing Tanaka and Noya standing by Hinata, Asahi was standing a little bit back near the couch where Kiyoko and Yachi were currently sitting, sipping shyly at their hot chocolate that were held with both hands, Tsukki and Yamaguchi were nowhere to be seen but they were probably out on the balcony to get away from all the commotion, and Ennoshita and Kinoshita were playing some video game while Kazuhito yelled at Ennoshita to stop dicking around and play seriously.

"Nothing." Kageyama said quickly and chugged the rest of his drink and stalked off out of the bathroom, leaving everyone staring blankly.

"What got his panties in a twist?" Noya laughed but quickly shut up when he saw Asahi looking at him disapprovingly.

"Hinata?" Suga asked and Hinata turned around, his face still tinted red from Noya's comment from earlier about Kageyama staring at his ass (his mom had been right).

"Y-Yes?" He stuttered out.

"What happened in here? And why is Kageyama so pissy? He was fine a minute ago." Suga explained gently, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, which Hinata wasn't quite sure of what the gesture meant but decided to ignore it at the time.

"It's Noya's fault!" He accused immediately, throwing his teammate under the bus.

Suga sighed and then looked at Noya who put his hands up in surrender. "I'm going, I'm going!" He said simply, backing up and going to apologize to the moody setter.

"What did Noya say?" Suga said once the Libero was gone and smiled at Hinata like a mother trying to get information out of her children.

"He accused Kageyama of... staringatmyass..." He rushed the last part and then blushed.

"Well, you're wearing your butt jeans. Of course he's gonna stare." Tanaka laughed but quickly shut up when Suga looked at him menacingly.

"Well, hopefully Noya will apologize and not cause any more trouble." Daichi interjected after Tanaka shut up. Hinata just nodded and went to sit on the couch, talking with Kiyoko-san about some new strategies he had thought of.

"C'mon Kageyama! I said I was sorry!" Noya yelled through the closed door and Kageyama just stayed silent. "Please come out! I won't point out your obvious crush on Hinata anymore if you do!" He yelled, a little louder than before, making Kageyama yank open the door and shove Noya backwards, who quickly regained his balance and stood up straight.

"Fuck off, asshole." Kageyama said through gritted teeth.

"What? You know it's not bad to like him? I don't know if you knew this or not, but basically all of our team is gay. Like, shitting rainbows gay. Me and Asahi, Suga and Daichi, I'm pretty sure Tsukki and Yamaguchi are together, even Ennoshita likes Tanaka. You don't have to be ashamed of liking him." Noya finished.

Kageyama ground his teeth together and stormed off, back in to the kitchen, seeing Hinata and his heart skipped a couple beats again. He averted his gaze and then sighed.

"Can we just play a game or something? Pass the time till sunrise?" He asked uncomfortably before sitting on the plush carpet in the living room.

"Can we play "King's Game"? Noya asked as he walked into the room to which everyone agreed.

After a few rounds, Suga was picked to be the king and he smirked at Kageyama who just glowered. "I want number 3 to kiss numberrrrr 7." He said with a taunting smile.

Kageyama looked down at his paper that read a small number 3 and he looked around nervously to figure out whom he had to kiss, praying to every religious deity that it wasn't-

"Hinata!" Tanaka laughed as Hinata blanched. "You're number 7." He said, patting Hinata's back encouragingly and Kageyama nearly fainted. He had to kiss Hinata. Shit. Fuck. God _DAMMIT._

His mind was racing and before his brain could process what was happening, he leaned across the circle, only being 2 people away from Hinata, and Hinata doing the same thing. The two people (Tanaka and Ennoshita) sat between them moved out of the way and Kageyama gulped down the lump forming in his throat.

"Would you fucking get on with it?" Tsukki said and that was the last straw for Kageyama.

His hand flew up to the back of Hinata's head and smashed their lips together. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't more than ecstatic to be kissing Hinata. He reveled in the taste, slowing it down once Hinata relaxed into the kiss, and slowly licking across the orange haired boys lower lip, all but begging for entrance. Hinata opened his mouth to be greeted with the amazing sensation of Kageyama's tongue in his mouth, mingling with his own. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he opted for placing them on Kageyama's waist. Kageyama in turn nibbled Hinata's lower lip, eliciting a gasp from Hinata.

Asahi coughed rather loudly, trying to break up the exchange to which Hinata immediately pulled away and blushed, looking down at the carpet and moving back to his previous position.

"The sun is rising!" Noya called from out on the back porch and everyone got up quickly, heading outside.

Kageyama noticed that all the people that Noya had mentioned earlier were standing with the respective pair, adding Yachi and Kiyoko-san standing rather close together and same with Kazuhito standing next to Kinoshita.

He smiled to himself and then walked and stood next to Hinata.

"Oi, Hinata." He said, trying to get the others attention. When Hinata looked up his heart fluttered again and he felt his face flush slightly. Damn, he hated the effect that Hinata had on him. "What are your New Year goals?" He asked.

"I wanna be able to receive and get better at serving." He said, watching the sunrise. "What's yours?" He asked after a little bit of hesitation.

He looked up at Kageyama when he didn't answer. As soon as he made eye contact with the taller of the two, he felt his presence grow nearer. Kageyama gently placed his lips to Hinata's, giving him the option of pulling away. He didn't. He actually pulled the other closer by wrapping his arms around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama reciprocated the enthusiasm by wrapping his arms around the small of Hinata's back and nibbling his lower lip again, creating the same gasping noise Hinata had made earlier. "What would you say if I said that you were my goal?" Kageyama mumbled against Hinata's lips to which Hinata took Kageyama's talking as an opportunity to lick into his mouth.

"I'd like that." He replied quickly and continued to kiss his favorite setter.

Suga cooed at the two of them, and then looking up at his own boyfriend and kissing him lovingly. Daichi placed his hands on Suga's sides and he giggled when Suga tugged on his hair. "This reminds me of the other night." Daichi laughed at Suga's statement and silently agreed, showing his apprehension through the kiss.

Asahi felt Nishinoya turn around in his arms, having wrapped them around the smaller from behind when they'd first come out onto the porch. "I love you." Noya whispered and stretched as far as he could on his tiptoes, not being quite able to reach Asahi's mouth.

"I love you too." Asahi smiled and leaned down the rest of the way and picked up Noya so he could wrap his legs around Asahi's waist so he wouldn't hurt his feet.

Tsukki scoffed at the other three couples. "Geez." He muttered and was about to make a comment about how "gay" the whole scene was but then remembered his boyfriend was standing next to him and his own "gay"-ness came rushing back to his memory and he kissed Yamaguchi as fervently as he could, putting all the feeling he possibly could into the small gesture.

Tanaka looked over at Ennoshita shyly, for once dropping his confident demeanor and he smiled just as shyly and leaned over a little and pressed a chaste kiss to Tanaka's mouth and he nearly fainted.

Kazuhito looked at Kinoshita and blushed when their eyes met. "What? Do you wanna kiss too?" Kinoshita teased and Kazuhito snapped his head around, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Kinoshita just smirked and leaned forward and pressed their lips together. "Does that accomplish your goal from last New Years?" Kinoshita asked and Kazuhito remembered exactly one year ago how he had said that he would "get Kinoshita to love him even if it killed him!" (He had been a little intoxicated and had a huge crush, which hadn't shrunk in size at all over the past year).

Kazuhito smiled widely and pressed his lips to Kinoshita's again, mumbling, "I love you" over and over again and then eventually Kinoshita shut him up by licking into his mouth.

Not a single person at the party questioned how everyone just so happened to have someone to be with, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment that had been laid out before them. Once the kissing fest ended, they all smiled and talked for an hour or so, Kageyama deciding to ask Hinata to be his boyfriend, to which Hinata kissed him again and Kageyama took that as a yes.

It was honestly the best start to a new year that he could ever ask for, and he wouldn't change a single moment from the past year for anything.

Everyone went home happy that night, and that was that.


	2. Kagehina Week - Day 1

**Day 1 - Kagehina Week**

_warm-up - noun. the act or an instance of warming up; a preparatory activity or procedure._  
_miracle - noun. one that excites admiring awe; a wonderful or amazing event, act, person, or thing._

I decided to just combine both prompts to make this mess of a story. It's a tiny little drabble and y'know.. I am trash so idk what to tell ya.

_**Basically, Kags thinks of Hinata and how important that loser is to his life and it's just fluff, that's all it is.**_

* * *

Monday mornings were brutal, Kageyama decided as he walked towards the school. Every morning was difficult for him but Mondays were especially bad. He caught sight of Hinata standing at the gate, waiting for their morning race and his blood started pumping faster.

He started jogging and quickly sped up into a sprint by the time he passed Hinata. Hinata ran behind him for a second and then was suddenly right next to him. Kageyama pushed his legs further and gained a small lead before getting to the gym just before Hinata.

"That's no faaaiiiir!" Hinata whined, "You cheated! I want a rematch!" He crossed his arms and Kageyama just smirked and placed his hand on Hinata's forearms. He kissed Hinata's forehead and then averted his gaze to somewhere else, a gentle frown taking over his features.

"You'll get your rematch tomorrow, Dumbass." He mumbled and then walked over to start setting up the net, his bag left over by one of the walls.

Hinata perked up at the small peck and started helping Kageyama.

By the time the rest of the team arrived, they had started stretching. Kageyama stood there with his right arm folded behind his head, left arm pulling it slightly to stretch out his bicep while Hinata was standing to his left, bouncing slightly as he stretched and Kageyama felt something take over his chest and settle there.

This kind of thing happened quite often. Ever since the two had started dating a few months prior he always got this strange feeling in his chest that made him just want to smile and kiss Hinata forever (obviously he wasn't going to do that but he would be damned if he didn't try to).

The small spiker had opened up so many possibilities within his life; he had made actual friends on the team, he had someone who could handle even his hardest tosses, and most of all, he had someone who made him better as a person and as a setter.

Hinata was nothing short of a miracle to Kageyama.

He smiled to himself and then realized his mistake when Hinata jumped two feet away from him.

"W-why are you smiling Bakageyama?!" Hinata screeched and Kageyama clicked his tongue.

"None of your business Dumbass Hinata!" Kageyama yelled back.

He finished his stretching and then started to practice his serves. Hinata had to all but beg him to practice their quick attack before Kageyama relented and gave in to his whiny boyfriend's needs.

Hinata may have been a miracle but he was still an annoying dumbass.


	3. Kagehina Week - Day 2

**Day 2 - Kagehina Week**

_tinkle - noun. a light, clear ringing sound.  
__verb. make or cause to make a light, clear ringing sound._

I have no idea what the fuck happened but It's 3.3k words and I am done with life. Enjoy. I'm fucking trash don't expect much from me pls

_**Hinata starts getting anonymous texts**_

* * *

_Ding_

Hinata's phone vibrated with the small tinkling noise he had picked for his text tone. He picked up the small device, giving up on his studying (his law notes would be there when he came back anyways) and reading the message.

From: Unknown Number  
Subject: …  
Text: Hey… Is this Hinata Shouyou?

Hinata looked at the text and then laughed. What was this? He decided to humor the other person and sent a quick reply.

To: Unknown Number  
Subject: Hiya!  
Text: Why yes this is! And who is this? (*＾▽＾)／

He added in the emoji as an after thought. He hit send and then set his phone back down. He sighed as he looked at his notes and ran a hand over his face. He was as good as done for the night for studying and he just hoped he passed his stupid exam tomorrow.

When his mother had suggested he take Law as his major in college he had laughed. But now here he was, regretting every life choice he'd ever made, and crying silently (and maybe a little outwardly towards Kenma).

His phoned went off again and he smiled.

From: Unknown Number  
Subject: Uhm...  
Text: It's a secret?

Hinata read the text and was instantly confused. A secret? The Anonymous person didn't seem to be too sure with their answer either and Hinata had no problem enlightening them.

To: Unknown Number  
Subject: Hmph  
Text: You don't sound to sure about that sir/madam anonymous (￣ω￣)

He hit send before he could regret his word choice or anything and flopped onto his bed. He stared at his ceiling for what felt like ten minutes before sir/madam anonymous replied.

From: Unknown Number  
Subject: Sir  
Text: It's uh… Sir Anonymous. And it's not like we've never met. You've said hi to me a few times in the past.

Hinata grinned at that and before he knew it, his fingers were typing his response.

To: Unknown Number  
Subject: Oh really?  
Text: So if you know me, why not say hi in person? (￣^￣)ゞ

He was definitely smiling at that text and then decided he would text Kenma.

To: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: Sir Anonymous  
Text: Okay, Kenma-san, who did you give my number to?

He attached a screen shot of the conversation and hit send, awaiting a reply from both his conversers. The first to reply was sir anonymous (to which Hinata had changed his contact to accordingly).

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Yes really  
Text: You were always busy whenever I saw you

Hinata read the message but before he could reply, Kenma's message came through.

From: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: Not me  
Text: I didn't give anyone your number. And I thought I told you to drop the –san?

Hinata laughed and then covered his mouth.

To: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: What?  
Text: You mean to tell me this stranger just somehow got my number?

Hinata couldn't believe it but he guessed weirder things had happened. Speaking of, he still needed to reply to sir anonymous.

To: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: You sure?  
Text: I don't know how often you see me but I don't have many friends.

Hinata knew that was only half true. He didn't have a lot of friends. He just knew a lot of people. His phone buzzed again with an incoming message and he knew who it was before he even looked.

From: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: Yes  
Text: Yes

He knew Kenma was a man on few words but this was just ridiculous.

To: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: Kenmaaa  
Text: Brevity is the soul of wit but at least give me something to reply to! （；￣д￣）

Hinata's phone let out a small tinkle of a bell and vibrated again and Hinata smiled wider.

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Are /you/ sure?  
Text: You're always with other people. Wouldn't want to ruin a conversation when you're smiling all prettily like that.

Hinata had to double take that message. Did sir anonymous just compliment him?

To: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: （・□・；）  
Text: Did you just call me pretty?! I'm not a girl! I'm manly, you dumbass! ( ´△｀)

He sent the message before he could even think of what he was doing and suddenly regretted it. He had just called his anonymous (maybe admirer) a dumbass. Maybe he was the dumbass.

As if on que, Kenma replied.

From: Kenma (*´∀`*)  
Subject: No  
Text: No

Hinata pouted and then crossed his arms as he threw his phone into his bed. Before he could even reply to Kenma's (singular) remark, his phone twinkled and it looked like sir anonymous had replied.

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Dumbass?!  
Text: I compliment you and you call me a dumbass?! Is that how you get all the ladies?

Hinata was quick to reply again and throw his phone again.

To: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Excuse you  
Text: That's how I get all the /guys/!

He sent (again) without thinking, and (once again) regretted his entire life. Hinata waited a couple minutes before realizing his stomach was rumbling and he got up, walking over to the kitchen in his small one room apartment. He kept his phone in his hand until he could put it on the counter (coincidentally closest to him, totally not on purpose).

Hinata was halfway through making his sandwich when his phone made the happy little tinkle of a bell and he reached quickly to grab at his phone, nearly knocking his sandwich off the counter and he yelped.

After doing damage control and making sure nothing was going to fall, he checked his phone.

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Guys, huh?  
Text: So I made a poor or good decision by getting your number?

Hinata felt his face flush and he started smiling.

To: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Idk  
Text: I don't think that's for me to decide. But I would say that it's a neutral decision till we know each other more.

Hinata finished making his sandwich and got ready for bed without another text for sir anonymous. He wasn't sure why he expected a reply but realized that it was the other guy who had asked for his number from one of his friends (whom Hinata was going to interrogate all of them tomorrow).

The next morning Hinata awoke to three text messages: one from Noya-senpai and the other two from sir anonymous.

He opened the one from Noya-senpai first.

From: Noya-Senpai  
Subject: Notes  
Text: Hey Hinata! Could I borrow your notes for math? I left mine at Asahi's and I can't get them back till tomorrow!

Hinata shook his head fondly.

To: Noya-Senpai  
Subject: Sure!  
Text: Absolutely! I'll let you see them before class so you can make some copies! See ya later!

Hinata sent his small message to Noya-senpai and then took a deep breath, opening the two from sir anonymous.

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Sorry!  
Text: Sorry I didn't reply sooner! My mom surprised me by visiting and I couldn't get away for long enough to reply. And we really should get to know each other. Then I can make an informed decision on whether I made a good or bad mistake!

Hinata checked the time stamp in the text and laughed. 1:27am. Wow, this guy was really dedicated to replying. He opened the second one and had to physically restrain himself from giggling out loud like a high school girl.

From: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Good morning!  
Text: I hope you're not mad about my late reply yesterday (although, now that I think about it, you were probably asleep so) but I really do want to get to know you better! I mean that and I hope you did too! Have a good time in classes today and reply when you can (and if you want).

Hinata let out a small squeal and flailed his hands a little and had to restrain himself from replying "OF COURSE I WANNA GET TO KNOW YOU!" and went for a more casual approach.

To: Sir Anonymous (￣^￣)ゞ  
Subject: Good morning to you too!  
Text: I am not mad about your weird response time (like seriously? Nearly 1:30 in the morning? What kind of human are you?) and we should get to know each other! I figure it this way; you have your reasons for wanting my number, and I have my reasons for still talking to you. So let's try this out I guess?

P.s. Classes are not fun! (д)

Hinata nodded to himself before he sent his text and then got ready for his classes that day. The two texted that whole day (with only minor repercussions of Hinata getting scolded for texting while the teacher was talking) and Hinata realized this guy was an actual asshole that he somehow got along with.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: What?  
Text: What makes you think I texted you with the intention of actually meeting you for coffee?

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: What?!  
Text: Who just starts texting a person, tells them they're pretty, says they want to get to know them more, and then refuses to meet them?! . You're a dumbass sometimes.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Rude!  
Text: I think you're the dumbass! Who asks someone out to coffee that they've barely met?!

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Well  
Text: We haven't technically met yet so you're argument is invalid!

Hinata and the other argued like that until Hinata relented and scrapped the coffee date idea.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: So  
Text: Are we ever going to meet? Or are you too nervous?

The Anon King's reply took a little longer this time.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: …  
Text: Well… It's more that I'm nervous you won't enjoy my presence in person. I'm not the greatest of people to randomly meet according to my few friends.

Hinata was taken aback by that.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Oh  
Text: That's hard for me to believe. You're not that bad in all honesty. Maybe a little ass hole-ish but nothing too bad!

Hinata laughed at his own message and then sent it. The other's reply came a couple minutes later.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Maybe  
Text: If in one month you can still say that then I'll meet you…

The small reply made Hinata's heart leap into his throat.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Okay!  
Text: It's a deal! One month from today and if I can still stand you, then you'll have coffee with me!

Hinata knew that this was in the bag. He was a generally very tolerant person.

-3 weeks and 6 days later-

Hinata had kept his promise and was able to stand The Anon King's shit for a whole month (a month that Hinata had counted as one of the best in his life).

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Tomorrow?  
Text: Tomorrow is exactly one month from out promise of coffee and I think you owe me a caramel frappe! (ˆ ڡ ˆ)

The other took over an hour to reply this time but with his eventual reply came Hinata's undying butterflies in his tummy.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: …  
Text: This is true. So, you can still stand me, huh?

Hinata made a small gasping noise at his phone.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: (╯°□° ）╯  
Text: Do you think I'm lying and actually hate you or something?

Hinata joked but felt immediate regret at the other's speedy reply.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: (no subject)  
Text: yes

Hinata noticed that The Anon King hadn't bothered putting a subject (not even a "…") or capitalizing anything and he felt like giving him a hug.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: No!  
Text: Nonono! I don't hate you! I'm not lying! You're not a bad person! I swear! I'm not lying to you!

Hinata replied quickly and lay down with his phone on his chest. A small tinkle of a bell chimed and he quickly grabbed at his phone, nearly throwing it off the bed in his haste and opening the reply.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Thanks  
Text: So… Tomorrow then?

Hinata's heart nearly leaped from his chest and he started smiling like an idiot.

To: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
Text: Tomorrow Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Hinata fell asleep, talking to The Anon King talking about the following day and just anything that they had really thought about within the span of Hinata falling asleep.

-the next day-

Hinata woke up at 11 and felt completely ridiculously giddy. Today he would get to meet his Anon King. He quickly got dressed, sending fourteen different selfies of outfits to Kenma to which he just replied, "Kuroo says number 7 is the best" and Hinata secretly thanked Kenma's boyfriend for having a semi-decent fashion sense.

He arrived a couple minutes early and sat down at the table the Anon King had told him to sit at and waited. He started to fiddle with his phone and then a few minutes later a drink was being set down at his table and a barista with dark black hair and stunning blue eyes was staring at him with such intensity that Hinata had to look away.

He grabbed the drink and saw it was a caramel frappe and he looked back up quickly.

"Anon Ki-" He started but the other glared slightly.

"It's Kageyama. And I get off in a few minutes so just wait here and you can witness my terrible people skills like you so wanted." He gave a small, forced smile, and Hinata felt his heart start thrumming in his chest.

His phone made a small tinkling noise and saw a message from "The Anon King" and smiled.

From: The Anon King ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Contact name  
Text: Now that you know my name, please change it!

To: Bakageyama ( ≧Д≦)  
Subject: Work?  
Text: Get back to work Bakageyama! (ˆ ڡ ˆ)

Hinata laughed at the flustered look Kageyama suddenly got when he looked down at his phone and then started sipping his drink.

As promised, Kageyama came out a few minutes later, wearing some black skinny jeans and some graphic tee, sitting down across from Hinata.

"So.." Kageyama started and Hinata smiled widely.

"You're real." Hinata smiled and then felt butterflies burst in his stomach at Kageyama's smile. "And your smile is real scary." He joked and Kageyama flared red.

"Take that back!" He said and gripped Hinata's hair.

"No way! You look so cute when you get all red like that!" Hinata laughed louder and Kageyama turned an even deeper red. "Let's go walk around. You're scaring the children with your smile."

Hinata stood up and gripped Kageyama's wrist, pulling the taller behind him and out of the small coffee shop. He let go of Kageyama's wrist after a second and Kageyama looked like he was going to chase after Hinata's hand but thought better of the situation.

"So.." Hinata started, trying to end the awkward silence. "You're my mysterious anon king. You don't look anything like what I imagined but I do remember saying hi to you." He gave a gentle smile and Kageyama averted his gaze.

"W-well.. Yeah.. Is that a good or a bad thing? That I don't look like what you thought I would?" He asked tentatively and Hinata almost laughed.

"It's good but you're so nervous. What's your problem? You've texted me much sappier things no problem!" Hinata laced his fingers with Kageyama's and then grinned up at the taller. "See! I'm not that scary!" He said and gave Kageyama's hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're not scary, you're just a dumbass." Kageyama mumbled.

"Wha-?! I'm not the dumbass! You are, Bakageyama!" Hinata screeched and went to let go of Kageyama's hand but Kageyama's grip tightened slightly and Hinata was silently thankful. He didn't really wanna let go so he stopped struggling.

"Yeah well.." Kageyama started and then Hinata's phone twinkled with the notification of a text.

He looked and saw a photo of him and Kageyama holding hands from Kuroo with the caption "aww did you finally meet your crush?" and he whipped his head around to see Kenma and Kuroo walking a little behind them.

"I'll kill you, Kuroo!" He yelled and Kuroo just laughed and slung an arm around Kenma's shoulders.

"No you won't. You wouldn't want to upset Kenma here, would you?" He said with a fake pout and Hinata groaned.

"Who're they?" Kageyama whispered and Hinata sighed.

"These are my friends. Well.. More like my best friend and his boyfriend." He said with a glare at Kuroo who just smirked in response.

"And you must be Shorty's crush!" Kuroo said boisterously and Hinata internally (and maybe externally too) groaned and slunk away from Kageyama's smirk.

"Crush, huh?" He questioned and Kuroo smirked as well.

"Yeah, this kid hasn't shut up about you for a whole month. Kenma's always getting updates on the cute stuff you say and – ow! Shorty! That's not very nice!" Kuroo said as Hinata jabbed him in the side to make him shut up.

"We're leaving now!" Hinata announced and dragged Kageyama away, instinctively going to his apartment.

"They were fun." He said and then laughed at Hinata's glare.

"Oh don't glare at me! I was only being nice like you think I am!" Kageyama laughed and squeezed Hinata's hand.

"Yeah yeah." Hinata pouted and looked down.

Hinata felt a finger tilt his chin up and suddenly he and Kageyama were stopping as Kageyama stood a little closer than before and could he hear Hinata's heart beating in his chest?

Kageyama was slowly leaning closer; his hand still under Hinata's chin and Hinata could feel his breath on his mouth at this point. Kageyama stopped just a breath away and stared into Hinata's eyes with an intensity that was screaming "tell me no and I'll stop but please don't tell me no because I really want this" and so Hinata kept his lips shut and when Kageyama didn't lean in for a second, Hinata closed the small space between them and then they were kissing.

It was just a small peck really but once the first broke, something inside the two of them did as well and Hinata was flinging his arms around Kageyama's neck and kissing him fervently, relishing in the way Kageyama's arms swiftly went to cling to his lower back and the taste he got when he opened his mouth slightly.

They broke away from each other a minute later, out of breath and chests heaving, and then smiled slightly at each other.

"Well that was.. Interesting." Hinata said with the little breath he had left and then pecked Kageyama's lips. "Wanna hang out at my place?" He asked and Kageyama nodded.

"Yes please." He said and they walked towards Hinata's apartment, hands clasped between them and Hinata practically vibrating with nerves.

-6 months later-

Kageyama and Hinata were sitting in Hinata's living room, snuggled on the couch watching a movie. Kageyama kissed the side of Hinata's head and smiled.

"You never did tell me." Hinata mumbled from his spot and Kageyama gave him a confused look that the other couldn't see.

"Tell you what?" He questioned and moved his hand to lace their fingers together.

"Who gave you my number." Hinata said simply and Kageyama laughed.

"Your friend Kenma's boyfriend comes into the coffee shop a lot and I had seen you two talking so I asked him for it one day." He punctuated the statement with another kiss to the side of Hinata's head.

"I'm gonna kill him. Then revive him and thank him." Hinata murmured and Kageyama squeezed his hand. "Kenma would kill me if I didn't revive him so that's another reason but still.. I can't believe him and I just-"

Hinata was cut off by his phone receiving a text message, the tinkling of a bell sounding in his ears like an angel singing and he looked down at his phone.

From: Bakageyama o(*^▽^*)o  
Subject: Shut up Dumbass  
Text: Just kiss me already

Hinata laughed and turned to kiss his boyfriend. He made a mental note to thank Kuroo later for this but for now, he would live in this moment and never want to leave it.


	4. Kagehina Week - Day 3

**Day 3 - Kagehina Week**

_ move - verb. to change in position from one point to another; to stir the emotions._  
_ pause - verb. to cease or suspend an action temporarily._

I AM TRASH SO EXPECT LOSER TRASH FLUFF FOR ALL OF THIS WEEK

_**Kageyama and Hinata move in together and Hinata plays dumb pop music while showering. (Continuation of Tinkle (Not to be confused with peeing))**_

* * *

"Hurry up, Hinata! The movers are going to be leaving soon!" Kageyama yelled and Hinata came bounding down the stairs. Kageyama gave him a gentle smile and Hinata laughed, booping his nose and jumping up quickly to kiss his cheek.

"You're actually moving in with me!" Hinata said excitedly as they got into car.

Hinata gripped Kageyama's hand as they drove and was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Hinata, calm down. I'm just moving in. It's not like I haven't basically been living at your place for the last 9 months." Kageyama explained and squeezed Hinata's hand in response.

They arrived at Hinata's apartment a little after the movers and helped move the boxes to the correct rooms. After unpacking almost all of the boxes, the two flopped down on the couch.

"You know, when I first got those texts from you, I didn't actually think that we would end up dating, let alone move in together, and yet here were are, a year later and we now share an apartment." Hinata said and snuggled into Kageyama's side.

"Yeah, me neither." Kageyama agreed.

"I'm tired." Hinata mumbled a few seconds later and snuggled further into Kageyama. Kageyama chuckled a little, moving so he could lift Hinata and then walked into the room – _their_ room, Kageyama reminded himself – and plopped Hinata down on the bed.

"Get some sleep." He whispered and then went and changed into his pajamas, walking back into the room to see Hinata had stripped himself of his clothing and fallen asleep in the middle of the bed.

Kageyama smiled sweetly at the other and shifted him a little so his head was on a pillow and he was under the blankets and then crawled into bed beside him, hugging Hinata's back to his chest.

-The next morning-

"Kageyama. Kage- _Kageyama!_" Hinata hissed out and Kageyama slowly came to, looking at his boyfriend and then smiling sleepily.

"Good morning." He mumbled and squeezed the other.

"One- don't smile like that, it's very terrifying," Kageyama scowled, "two- I have to get up and get ready for school so you have to let go." Kageyama's scowl deepened and turned more terrifying by the second and Hinata wiggled his way out of the taller man's arms, only to have his wrist caught by the others hand.

"You don't even like what you're studying. Just stay here for a few more minutes." Kageyama mumbled and shoved his face into a pillow.

"I have to go to class whether I like the courses or not! That's not how this works." Hinata mumbled and leaned over to kiss Kageyama's cheek.

"Go shower, dumbass." Kageyama said, voice muffled by his pillow, and released Hinata's wrist.

"Thank you, Bakageyama!" Hinata smiled brightly and ran out of their room quickly, hearing the crash as a pillow hit the door. He snickered and grabbed a towel, turning on the water for his shower. Hinata grabbed his phone and put on his showering playlist, jumping in and starting to wet down his hair.

Kageyama was wide-awake at this point, listening to Hinata's terrible rendition of some pop song. After a few more minutes when the song didn't end, Kageyama got up, grumbling to himself and stalking over to the bathroom. He didn't bother with knocking and walked right in, pausing Hinata's music and then running out at the sounds of Hinata's protests.

"BAKAGEYAMA WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Hinata yelled from the shower and shut the water off, coming out with just a towel wrapped around his waist, water still dripping from his hair, brandishing a shampoo bottle in his hand, running full speed towards Kageyama.

"Hey! Don't drip water everywhere dumbass!" Kageyama yelled in response and ran away from the ball of rage barreling towards him.

"Don't shut off my music, dumbass!" Hinata retorted and lifted his arm to try and grab Kageyama who quickly jumped over the couch, Hinata following suit, clearing it easily.

Hinata's towel started falling and Kageyama turned a furious red. "Hinata! Oh my god! Keep a hold of your towel!" He yelled and Hinata didn't even seem fazed by the statement, just reached down and lifted the towel a little bit and then running faster as Kageyama made it to the kitchen and hid on one side of the island counter.

Hinata ran around one side as Kageyama ran ahead towards the bedroom. "Hinata! Your towel is slipping! Hold it up or something!" He screeched.

Hinata swiftly fell as his towel slipped off his hips and caught under his feet right as he grabbed a piece of it.

"HINATA!" Kageyama screamed and ran over to Hinata's side.

"This is why you don't shut off my music, dumbass." Hinata said weakly and moved the towel so he at least semi-covered.

"I won't shut off your music anymore, just tell me if you're hurt!" Kageyama said a little viciously and then Hinata smiled at him brightly.

"It's cute that you think I'm that fragile that a small fall like that would hurt me." Hinata said and then lifted his head to kiss Kageyama quickly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a shower to finish that someone so rudely interrupted." Hinata gave Kageyama another quick peck and then ran to the bathroom after fixing his towel again.

Kageyama wasn't entirely sure what to do after that so he opted for making some food (scrambled eggs, Hinata's favorite) and then waiting for his boyfriend to finish his shower.

"Aww! You made me breakfast!" Hinata said sweetly, kissing Kageyama's forehead since he was finally short enough for Hinata to reach and sat next to him. Hinata was now wearing actual clothes and smelled like his body soap.

Once they had both finished eating, Hinata gave Kageyama a short kiss goodbye and then smiled as he left for his classes that day. Kageyama unpacked all his stuff that day, smiling as he saw the place become more like the two shared the small space. It was now his apartment. Well, _their_ apartment.


	5. Kagehina Week - Day 4

**Day 4 - Kagehina Week**

_bloom - verb. to glow; be radiant._  
_quote - verb. to repeat or copy the words of._

this is a few days late but I'll probs post the next two today and tomorrow iN OTHER NEWS IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY YESTERDAY SO I HAVE A VALID REASON FOR NOT POSTING THIS YESTERDAY (plus i wasn't finished so). This is also dedicated to Cynamon bc she is so lovely and helped keep me sane while writing this :D thanks cynamon you're great!

_**the tattoo artist!kageyama and florist!hinata that everyone wanted but no one asked for (WARNING FOR POORLY WRITTEN SMUT AHEAD OKAY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**_

* * *

Hinata smiled brightly as he walked towards his flower shop that morning, enjoying the lovely weather and the birds chirping and the sun being out and shining brightly. Nothing could ruin his mood today. Not even his moody neighbor Kageyama Tobio.

Hinata unlocked the small store, breathing in the scent of fresh flowers all around him. He started tending to the morning duties and then flipped the sign to open. It was only 8 am so he decided to start working on some arrangements that were going out later in the day.

At exactly 10am he heard some footsteps and came out of the back office quickly to see it was his moody neighbor.

Again.

He always went to the flower shop at exactly 10 am and though it confused Hinata, he would start to draw the different flowers. Whenever Hinata asked, the other would just get angry and storm out before coming back and buying the flower.

Today though, Kageyama looked even more tired than usual so Hinata avoided him at all costs after welcoming him.

"Hey Hinata!" The other yelled after him when he tried to walk away and Hinata flinched and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked and Kageyama pointed to some flowers.

"Are these new?" He asked and his face was scrunched up as if he didn't like what he had for breakfast and could still taste it.

"Oh uh, yeah. We just got them this morning." Hinata answered, the tension in his shoulders easing as he talked about the flowers.

"Can I have one? I need it for a reference." He said, face still scowling and Hinata laughed.

"Yeah!" He said and walked over to the little bunch. "Which one do you want?" He asked and looked at Kageyama who somehow looked even more constipated than before.

"One as.. p-pretty as y- You know what, forget it. I don't need the flower." He said and then walked out, making Hinata shudder in his wake.

_Did Kageyama just tried to compliment me? _Hinata thought and immediately shrugged the thought off. He walked over to the door to see where Kageyama had gone and saw that he was nowhere in sight. Had he run away or something? Hinata quickly looked over to the small tattoo parlor that his friend Kenma's boyfriend worked in and saw Kageyama standing by said boyfriend.

What was he doing in the tattoo shop? He seemed to be yelling at Kuroo so Hinata decided to leave it alone and went back into his own shop.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly (and boringly compared to that morning) and soon enough, Hinata was closing up, locking the door and then jumping six feet in the air. Kageyama was walking out of the tattoo parlor with Kuroo, face still scowling, and getting even worse when he spotted Hinata.

"Hey shorty!" Kuroo said happily as ever and ruffled Hinata's hair, to which the other pouted slightly. "You never close this late, busy day?" He asked and Hinata smiled again, nodding.

"Yeah! We had so many orders today and with it just being me today it took a lot longer than usual." He said, smile brightening. "Oh! Kageyama! You left so suddenly earlier! Are you feeling okay?" He asked and Kageyama turned a bright right and then covered his face that was still scowling.

"Oh, he's okay." Kuroo said which got him an elbow to the side. "Kageyama! Why must you hurt me so?" Kuroo said and then flopped his arms onto Hinata's shoulders, bending down to hug him. "Hinata! Protect me from this menace!" Kuroo joked and Hinata just laughed and petted Kuroo's bed hair.

"There there, the mean Kageyama cannot get you now!" Hinata declared and Kageyama latched his hands into both of their hair.

"Like hell I can't get you!" He said a little louder than normal and Hinata scrunched his face up.

Kageyamaaaaaa that hurrrrtsssss." He complained and Kuroo smirked.

"You heard him Kageyama, you're hurting your bo-" Kuroo started but Kageyama threw his head to the side, letting go of Hinata's hair in the process and walked away from them.

"Uhm.. Is he okay?" Hinata asked after a few seconds of silence passed, still rubbing his scalp, and Kuroo laughed, seemingly unaffected by the previous happenings.

"He's just a little love sick is all." He laughed and Hinata, not knowing what else to do, laughed with him.

-Next Day-

"Hinata."

He heard his name before he heard the footsteps. Hinata's head snapped up and he saw Kageyama standing there.

Hinata's employee, Suga, was standing there, smiling slyly to himself and made Hinata confused.

"Yes? Can I help you with something?" He asked and Kageyama just scowled.

"Will you go.. Go on a day-" He started but couldn't finish his sentence and he started to look constipated again. "I've gotta go." He said suddenly and Suga was already blocking the door, arms crossed and face condescending. Kageyama turned back around, looking as if he wanted to murder Hinata and it made said person flinch slightly.

"Kageyama?" He asked and Kageyama focused his eyes.

"I can't do this. Suga-san, please let me leave." He said after turning back around and Hinata looked thoroughly confused.

"Kageyama-kun." Suga said and Kageyama visibly flinched. "You won't do it any other time." He said and Kageyama looked helpless.

"Please. I'll do it later. Please. You can kick me if I don't just please not now." He pleaded and Suga softened slightly.

"I'm holding you to that. Get back to work. Kuroo's probably missing his employee by now." He said and moved out of the way so Kageyama could run out.

"Wait. Kageyama works next door?" Hinata asked dumbly and Suga's face didn't make it any better.

"Seriously Hinata?" He asked and Hinata averted his eyes to the floor.

Hinata and Suga went through the rest of the day, Suga fussing over Hinata as a mother would and Hinata complaining that he was an adult and then they were closing. Hinata quickly grabbed one of the flowers before running out and next door, seeing Kageyama sitting at one of the tattoo stations and he smiled.

"Kageyama! He said, voice as bright as his smile. "You were looking at these yesterday but you never bought one or even sat there to draw it so I brought it over for you!" He said and saw Kageyama's face was turning red.

"Dumbass. That wasn't-" He started and then Kuroo came up and clamped a hand down on Kageyama's shoulder.

"Thanks Hinata! Say, weren't you saying you wanted to get a tattoo to Kenma the other day?" He asked and Kageyama visibly shrank away from the touch.

"Yeah! I wanted to get the Kanji for fly on my collar bone!" He said and then saw the look on Kuroo's face. "Why?" He asked and Kuroo's smirk only grew.

"Kageyama here is excellent at Kanji." He said and Hinata brightened.

"Really?" Hinata asked and Kageyama blushed but nodded.

"One of the Kanji in my name is actually fly so-"

"Really?! That's so cool! Do you think I could make an appointment?" He asked, eyes bright and Kuroo laughed.

"How about you just do it now and Kageyama here will close up shop when he finished." Kuroo said and Kageyama scowled.

"Oh! That sounds great!" Hinata said right as Kageyama muttered out, "No fucking way."

"You'll do what your boss says and you'll give this guy a tattoo." Kuroo said, all serious tones and Kageyama folded his arms.

"Alright fine." Kageyama said and then reached for some paper. "Come here, how big do you want it and where?" He asked and Kuroo smirked before going towards the door.

"Kenma's making dinner tonight so I've gotta go but Kageyama, you know how to lock up. See ya in the morning!" He called and Hinata waved, only slightly nervous to be left alone with Kageyama but he shrugged the feeling off and sat down in the chair Kageyama told him to.

"I want it right here," he started and motioned to his collarbone, "and maybe like 7-10 cm big?" He said, accidentally making it sound more like a question.

"You're gonna have to, uhm, take your shirt off." Kageyama said, voice cracking slightly.

Hinata just nodded, happily riding himself of the work shirt and then sitting back in the chair. Kageyama's face had turned an odd shade of red but Hinata brushed his worry away.

Kageyama put a piece of paper up against Hinata's collarbone and drew a circle along where Hinata said he wanted it. After, he started drawing within that circle and a few minutes later he showed the small kanji to Hinata.

"This good?" He asked and Hinata smiled even brighter.

"That looks amazing!" He said and traced his fingers over his collarbone. "Is it gonna hurt?" He asked and Kageyama looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding shortly.

"Yeah probably." He said and Hinata went to stand up.

"You know, on second thought, I might pa-" He started but Kageyama but a hand against his shoulder and forced him to sit back down.

"You'll survive. Pain is temporary." He snapped and then moved to put the paper back against Hinata's collarbone. He put some deodorant against the piece of paper and then pulled it away, grabbing an odd pencil and drawing on Hinata's skin.

"You're not gonna murder me are you?" Hinata joked to lighten the mood and Kageyama only scowled and gripped the pencil tighter.

"Not yet." He said through clenched teeth and Hinata squeaked.

"Please don't kill me!" He said loudly and then Kageyama's scowl grew. "Why are you always scowling? It makes your face look so much less attractive!" Hinata exclaimed and Kageyama turned red, pulling away from drawing with the pencil and turning away.

"I'm gonna start on the ink now. Do you want some music to listen to?" He asked but it sounded strained.

"No." Hinata said and then gulped. When Kageyama turned around, needle in hand, machine whirring absently behind him, Hinata started to get nervous. When Kageyama leaned over him, pressing the needle down, Hinata grabbed onto Kageyama's shirt.

"Oi, what're you-" He started but Hinata cut him off.

"Please don't make me go through this without having something to grab onto." He said and Kageyama sighed.

"Fine. But don't move or I'll fuck it up and then I really will kill you." Kageyama growled and Hinata clutched the others shirt tighter.

After another hour and a half of agony on Hinata's part, the tattoo was finished and he was on the verge of tears.

"Thanks." Hinata said, wiping at his eyes and letting Kageyama put some type of medicine on it and then putting a bandage over it. Hinata was staring at Kageyama's face now. It was still set in a scowl and Hinata didn't realize he had poked the others cheek till he was looking at him, confusion written all over his still scowling face.

"What?" He asked and Hinata laughed slightly.

"How can you scowl so much? Are you really that unhappy?" He asked and Kageyama's face went blank. "Eh? I'm sorry!" He said quickly and Kageyama's mouth started to twist uncomfortably and Hinata immediately flinched. Did he say something wrong?

"What?!" Kageyama yelled and his face started scowling again. Hinata immediately realized that Kageyama had been smiling.

"Nothing! Your face just looks really uncomfortable when you smile!" He said and then started laughing. Kageyama started scowling again and gripped onto Hinata's hair like the day before but Hinata was unaffected this time, still in hysterics and Kageyama did the one thing that Hinata figured seemed logical in Kageyama's head but made no sense to Hinata.

He kissed him.

Hinata stopped laughing immediately and stared wide-eyed at the other whose eyes were scrunched closed. Kageyama pulled away a second later and laughed.

"Not laughing now are you?" He asked and when Hinata still looked shell-shocked he stopped smirking and frowned. Hinata gave him some time to process what he had just done and after a few seconds a multitude of emotions crossed over Kageyama's face: first confusion, then anger, then more confusion, and then finally helplessness.

Hinata would have laughed had it been any other situation. But it wasn't. Kageyama had just kissed Hinata to make him stop laughing at his attempt at smiling, and his hand was still in his hair, no longer gripping tightly but just holding the strands. Hinata reached up tentatively and placed one hand on Kageyama's cheek, searching his eyes.

Hinata moved so he could kneel and leaned closer to Kageyama, biting his lip slightly.

"Hinata." Kageyama said and then something inside Hinata snapped at the sound of his name rolling off Kageyama's tongue. He leaned in quickly and captured Kageyama's mouth, letting the other react however he wanted to and when he didn't, Hinata pulled away only to have Kageyama chase his mouth and continue the kiss.

Hinata breathed heavily threw his nose and when he felt Kageyama lick his bottom lip he opened his mouth slightly and Kageyama's tongue snaked its way into Hinata's, moving slowly with Hinata's.

Kageyama's hands came up to grip Hinata's face and Hinata moved his so one was gripping Kageyama's hip and then other onto Kageyama's wrist. He moaned loudly when Kageyama bit his lip, making him pull away again and they both opened their eyes.

"Do you wanna stop?" Kageyama asked and his mouth wasn't exactly a scowl but it wasn't a smile either.

"Do you?" Hinata asked in response and Kageyama almost snorted.

"Hell no." He said and Hinata moved his hands so they were looped around Kageyama's neck, moving so they were chest to chest and kissed him again, skipping all the introductive parts and licking into the darker haired males mouth, nibbling his bottom lip and pulling a few groans out of Kageyama.

Hinata felt another part of his body be drawn to the scene and he groaned as Kageyama's thigh ground into him slightly. Hinata heard a few snaps and saw Kageyama throw what he presumed to be his gloves to some area of the small shop. His hips jerked forward when he felt a hand grind down on him through his jeans and he gasped, pulling away from the kiss and Kageyama moved his mouth so he was kissing his jaw and then sucking and biting on his neck.

Hinata leaned back a little and his back hit something hard. The hand working him through his jeans left him and he whined which Kageyama shut up with a kiss and suddenly they were tilting back.

Once they were leaned back fully, Kageyama went back to kissing Hinata's neck, biting and sucking bruises into the skin there.

Hinata kept moaning, relishing in the feeling of Kageyama hovering over him, and then Kageyama's crotch came into contact with his own and he could feel how hard they both were. Hinata moaned again and Kageyama started moving his kisses lower down Hinata's chest, avoiding the bandaged tattoo and kissing down his torso, leaving bruises in his wake, the furious red blooming after a few seconds.

Kageyama lifted his head long enough to unbutton and pull the zipper down on Hinata's pants and then he was pulling both his underwear and pants down to his thighs before he was looking down at Hinata's hard-on with another scowl.

"You look like my dick has offended you." Hinata said and Kageyama looked up, pupils blown and cheeks red. He looked like the epitome of sexy at that moment.

The moment was gone as Kageyama leaned down, keeping eye contact with Hinata while licking from the base of his cock all the way up to the tip and then taking it into his mouth, sucking harshly on the sensitive slit and licking slowly through it. A moan tore its way through Hinata's throat and he arched his back slightly.

"Kah-Kageyamah." He breathed out and Kageyama hummed in response sending the vibrations through Hinata's body and he moaned again. Kageyama started to take him further into his mouth, bobbing as he did so, until he could take all of Hinata into his mouth. Hinata was letting out breathy moans and gasps, hand fisting in Kageyama's hair.

Kageyama detached from Hinata's cock and moved back up, taking his index and middle fingers and coaxed them into Hinata's mouth, having him suck on them until they were efficiently lubricated. Hinata made sure that there was enough saliva that it wouldn't hurt too bad, knowing what was about to come next.

"Tell me if it hurts." Kageyama said and then moved his hand so it was slowly circling Hinata's entrance. After a few times of nothingness, Hinata started to get antsy.

"Kageyama, I swear if you're just gonn-aahhhh.." Hinata was cut off with a moan as Kageyama pushed a finger in up to the first knuckle. Hinata arched his back and Kageyama checked his face for any signs of discomfort, still scowling. "You're gonna make me go soft if you keep scowling at me like that." Hinata said, a small smirk on his lips and Kageyama moved quickly, kissing Hinata hard and pushing his finger in a little further in, smirking at Hinata's gasp.

"You sure about that?" He asked and if that god damned smirk weren't on his face Hinata would have smacked him. But Kageyama looked so good right now, and he couldn't bring himself to do anything but wrap his arms around Kageyama's shoulders and kiss him just as rough as all the other kisses combined, all tongue and teeth.

Kageyama started to pump his finger in and out, getting quicker and quicker as the time went on and Hinata moaned loudly when he added a second finger, breaking the kiss for only a second before continuing.

Kageyama pumped his fingers faster and then detached from the kiss, moving down so he was even with Hinata's rock hard dick. He took him into his mouth in one motion, taking him down to the hilt. Hinata gasped at the over stimulation of Kageyama humming around him and- _oh that felt good,_ Hinata thought as Kageyama's fingers ran over a spot inside his ass and Hinata moaned even louder than before.

"There, _there._" Hinata breathed and when Kageyama ran his fingers back over the same spot, Hinata was seeing stars, almost screaming in pleasure. Hinata's hips bucked and Kageyama moved his fingers faster, letting Hinata thrust into his mouth, moaning around him and making Hinata nearly break as he came with a _loud_ moan. As he came down his high he realized Kageyama had worked himself through his own orgasm, hand in his pants and moaning around Hinata's softening dick.

"A-ah." Hinata sighed and Kageyama moved off of Hinata, face twisting into something awkward looking on his face and Hinata didn't flinch this time at the odd attempt at a smile. "You have a nice smile." He pointed out, if only to make Kageyama smile more but it had the opposite effect. He started to scowl.

"You're the one with the sunshine smile." He said and Hinata smiled again, leaning up as best he could before wincing at the slight pain emanating from his ass. Kageyama was immediately at his side. "Are you okay? I told you to tell me if it hurt." He chided and Hinata just smiled and kissed Kageyama's cheek.

"It didn't hurt. That was just the first time in a while that anyone's done that to me so I'm a little sore." He explained and Kageyama turned a furious red.

"But you're okay though, right?" Kageyama asked, something in his voice laced with his usual irritated tone. Concern, Hinata identified after a little difficulty and then smiled shyly.

"Yes, I'm okay. Now.. Could I, um, have my clothes back?" He asked and looked to see Kageyama had put them on a different chair, the one he had been sitting on before.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, seeming to have just realized the other was completely naked and grabbed the items and pointed to a door.

"The bathrooms through there." He couldn't make eye contact now. Hinata smirked slightly and then kissed Kageyama on the mouth, lingering slightly and then smiling.

"Thanks." He whispered and then sauntered off to the bathroom, moving his hips a little more than probably necessary but the choked noise he heard behind him told him it had the effect he had wanted.

Once he was dressed and had sorted himself out, Hinata walked back to see Kageyama had fixed his hair and just his appearance in general and when he caught sight of Hinata, he flushed.

"So is that something you do with all your late night customers or is that just a "me" thing?" Hinata asked, walking up to the other and throwing his arms around his neck. Kageyama's arms immediately latched on to Hinata's hips in response and he dipped his head, kissing Hinata quickly but Hinata wasn't letting him go that easily, pulling him back down and licking into his mouth.

They stood there like that and when Hinata pulled away he felt some missing pieces click into place. His eyes widened and he looked Kageyama in the eyes. "You _were_ hitting on me the other day, or well, trying to, and you were going to ask me out on a date earlier weren't you?" Hinata asked, almost accusingly and Kageyama groaned.

"You make me too nervous." Was his only remark scowl deepening as he realized what he had admitted and Hinata smirked.

"But not nervous enough to get me off after you give me a tattoo?" Hinata asked and Kageyama groaned.

"I did that backwards didn't I?" He asked Hinata just laughed.

"Yes I'll go on a date with you." He said and then pecked Kageyama's lips one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow! You can come and draw the flowers all you like!" Hinata winked and Kageyama was left to wonder if that was a euphemism for something else but shook the thought out of his head as quickly as it was formed.

-Next morning-

"Good morning Suga, Yamaguchi!" Hinata said brightly as he walked in that morning and Suga eyed him suspiciously.

"Morning!" Yamaguchi called from the back, smiling back at Hinata as he walked into the back office where Yamaguchi was already hard at work making some of the orders for the next day.

They all went about there business and when the clock struck 10 am Hinata smiled gleefully and all but _skipped_ out into the main room and saw Kageyama walking in with his sketch pad and a pencil.

"Hey Kageyama!" Suga called and Hinata smiled brightly. Kageyama was still scowling but it was the one from last night that was laced with something other than irritation.

Kageyama just nodded once at Suga and then turned red when he saw Hinata's face. He drew for a few hours, Hinata occasionally sneaking a peek at what he was drawing and would smile every time.

"You're really good at art, Kageyama!" He said once without thinking and Kageyama scowled, turning to look at Hinata before he stood up and walked out, scowl set on his face as he mumbled a thanks.

"He is _always_ scowling." Yamaguchi laughed. "Even when thanking people for a compliment."

Suga hummed in an agreement and looked thoughtfully at the door. "I feel like he would even scowl when going down or having sex with someone." He said, not intending to be taken serious when Hinata started laughing."

"He totally does!" He exclaimed and didn't get the time to amend himself before he was drowned in an awkward silence.

"Kageyamaaaaaa Suga's trying to ask me about how good you are in bed and I don't know what to saayyy!" Hinata complained as he ran into the tattoo shop, not caring that Kuroo and Tsukishima had customers, Kageyama cleaning his tools.

Kageyama's face turned insufferably red and they could hear Kuroo's 'oh ho ho?'s from a few stations over.

Hinata had about two seconds to process what was happening before all hell broke loose.


	6. Kagehina Week - Day 5

**Day 5 - Kagehina Week**

_ cosmos - noun. the universe seen as a well-ordered whole._  
_ trust - noun. firm belief in the integrity, ability, or character of a person or thing._

Another addition to the Tinkle series xD (omg why is it called thaatttt) I hate my life and I am trash. Enjoy.

_** Kageyama is sappy af and proposes to Hinata**_

* * *

"Kageyama? Why are we climbing a hill?" Hinata questioned, holding Kageyama's hand as they easily made their way up the sloped path.

"Star gazing, dumbass, I already told you that." Kageyama quipped but there was no bite to his words. Hinata smiled and looked up. The sun hadn't yet set and the sky above was painted dark blues and purples while the horizon was washed out with a vibrant orange, leading into an endless red dipping below the mountains in the distance. When they finally made it to the top, stars had started poking through the darkness that had started to take over the sunset.

After a few minutes of them star gazing, Hinata curled a little on the blanket they were laying on so he could nuzzle his boyfriend with his head. "Do you believe in fate?" Hinata asked out of the blue and Kageyama shifted next to him, turning his head and squeezed his fingers that were laced with his.

"Yeah. I think so." Kageyama said and Hinata kissed Kageyama's cheek.

"I believe in it. I think it was fate that we were meant to meet all that time ago." Hinata whispered into the air and Kageyama blushed. "Like, who knew that Kuroo giving you my number would land us a two years and still going relationship? I didn't but I'm so glad I got to know you." He said and didn't wait for Kageyama to respond. "I really love you. I don't know how my life would be without you and I'm glad I don't have to ever find out." Hinata finished and Kageyama's face was a ridiculous shade of red by this point.

"Stop stealing all my words dumbass." Kageyama whispered and then sat up, shaky hands taking both of Hinata's. "You know I've never been good at this type of stuff. I'm too awkward about it but I'll do my best to get my point across."

"Kageyama? What do you-" Hinata started but Kageyama leaned forward and shut him up with a quick kiss.

"Not until I'm done." He whispered against the others lips and then Hinata was at full attention.

"It's been two years and three months since we started dating and I honestly couldn't be any happier than I am at the current moment in my life: I have a loving boyfriend, I have caring friends, and I have a great job. My life honestly couldn't get much better. That's also what I thought before you strolled your adorable little ass into the coffee shop and just had to turn my stomach into a mess of knots. I felt so sick, in a good way, that whole day and it was because you fucking existed. When I saw your friend and I had jokingly asked for your number, and he actually gave it to me, I was over the moon but also 6 feet under at that point. I thought he would tell you so I knew I had to actually text you.

"After sending out that first text, my stomach and my chest refused to leave me alone and when you responded almost immediately I felt like I was going to pass out. You have brought so much happiness and joy into my life that I honestly didn't notice until I looked back one day and realized how shitty my life actually was. So one I would like to thank you for changing my life for the better but also showing me what actual love is. I honestly love you, no matter how obnoxious you get and I don't actually know how to say this so-" Kageyama reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box a little too quickly and sent it flying into some darker area where it wasn't easily spotted.

"Are you- fucking- kidding me?" He asked rhetorically and immediately slumped where he was. "Well I was gonna fucking propose to you but now my little speech was ruined b-" Kageyama was cut off by Hinata throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him with his full strength. Kageyama took a second to process what was happening before he kissed back with the same intensity and Hinata started laughing but Kageyama panicked when he felt something wet against his own cheeks.

He pulled back just in time to see Hinata wiping his tears with the back of his hand and smiling so bright.

"Of course I'll marry you, you dumb ass." Hinata said and kissed Kageyama again, who himself was smiling out of control.

"We're gonna have to find that ring, by the way. It was really expensive." Kageyama mumbled against Hinata's lips and they just sat like that for a while, mindlessly kissing until they were tired.

When all was said and done, Hinata found the ring and put the silver band on his right ring finger and smiled brightly at Kageyama.

"I really love you. A lot. I mean it whenever I saw I trust you with my life." Hinata said when they got back to their apartment and were laying down in bed.

"I really love you a lot too." Kageyama repeated and kissed Hinata's forehead with all of the tenderness he could muster in that moment. "Get some sleep, dumbass. I'll be here in the morning."

"And forever after that?" Hinata asked and peeked at Kageyama.

Kageyama just nodded in agreement and smiled at Hinata. "And forever after that."


	7. How Things Were Meant To Be

Kageyama ran his hand over the silk fabric of the dress. His mom said she wouldn't be till late so he decided that now was his opportunity. The dark blue fabric fell from his hand and he grabbed the hanger it was hanging on, running to his bathroom and then closing the door. He slowly took off his own clothes and then looked in the mirror, scowl intensifying.

It wasn't usually this bad. Sometimes he was fine with his body but other days, like today, he felt like something was missing in the upper region of his body and there was too much in the lower. He sighed and turned his gaze away from his reflection. He eyed the dress and stepped forward, sliding the straps off the hanger and then flaring out the bottom.

Kageyama put the dress over his head and then let it slip down over his torso and down to his legs. He put his arms through the correct openings and then smoothed it out over his stomach. The mirror reflected back at him what he had hoped for. He quickly grabbed the little pins he had taken a few weeks ago from his mother's bathroom and pinned his bangs back.

It was all super mediocre but Kageyama still smiled.

He sat there in the bathroom, twirling every now and again until he heard the front door open and his eyes widened.

"Shit," he cursed and then turned to look for his clothes from before. Kageyama reached over his back and grabbed at the material there, pulling hard and effectively trapping him in it.

"Tobio, are you in there?" He heard his mom ask from outside the bathroom and the sudden dread of having not locked the door spread from his chest straight to his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Uhm," he wasn't sure if he should tell her what was happening but it didn't seem like this dress was coming off anytime soon, "could you come in here? I'm kind of.. stuck." He ground his teeth together as he heard the door open slowly.

"Oh my," his mother started and then fell in a fit laughter, "I- I'm sorry Tobio. It's just.. How did you even.. I'm sorry." She apologized and started laughing again. After five minutes she finally calmed down and Kageyama explained how he had ended up in his current situation.

"Honey, you can't take a dress off that way. They have too much material to come off so easily." She said and pulled it down to free Kageyama of the restricting material around his face. The silky material once again fell down to just above his knees and Kageyama looked up at his mother. "Also," she said, reaching forward and taking the pins from his hair, "bobby pins can be a little hard to use. You put this part down facing towards your skull," she explained, gesturing to the squiggly side, "and slide it back."

She finished her explanation with pinning Kageyama's bangs back the way he had tried. He looked at the mirror and a shy smile slipped onto his face. "Thanks mom." He said and she just smiled back in response.

"No, are you going to explain why you're wearing one of my dresses?" She asked with the same smile from before in place.

"It just.. Looked soft.." He said, averting his gaze from her own intense stare and she let out a small laugh.

"Well, it fits you pretty well." She said happily and Tobio smiled at her. "Want me to do your makeup?" She asked and Tobio let out a nervous laugh.

"No I'm okay. Thanks though, mom." He said and then dithered. "So uhm.. How do I take this off?" He asked his mother laughed, loud and happy.

-

It was a few days after the dress incident and Kageyama and Hinata were walking around in town. Hinata was talking away at a fast pace and Kageyama was just nodding along and making small noises.

"Kageyama, are you listening to me?" Hinata asked and Kageyama turned his head. He had been looking at some nail polish and Hinata was giving him a strange look. Kageyama just nodded and walked off towards a bench.

Hinata didn't come out of the store for a little while but Kageyama decided to stop questioning everything. He tilted his head back and then sighed.

"Excuse me sir, are you okay?" He heard someone ask and got irritated for some reason. He just looked up and glared at the girl standing there. "A-ah I'm sorry!" She said and then ran off.

"Kageyama, stop scaring people off!" Hinata called and Kageyama saw no evidence of why the other had taken so long.

"Let's just go home. I'm done." He said and got up to walk home.

The next day, Kageyama opened his bag and found a small bottle of nude nail polish sitting there at the top.

Kageyama let himself smile before he went to his mother for help.

-

"Tobio! Come on, you have to let me see what you look like!" His mother called from the other side of the door. She had brought him to the mall to try on dresses and skirts and Kageyama was the happiest his mom had ever seen him while looking through the different outfits.

Kageyama took a deep breath and opened the door to the dressing room. He was wearing a black dress that came halfway down his thighs.

"Wow. You look-"

"Kageyama?" Kageyama whipped his head up and saw Hinata standing there, holding a few shirts and his mouth was opened wide.

"Fuck." Kageyama cursed and his mother gave him a pointed look.

"Hello Shouyou, what a surprise to see you here!" Kageyama's mom said with a smile but Hinata didn't remove his gaze from Kageyama.

"What?" Kageyama snapped and Hinata just continued to gape at him.

"That dress is really cute." He finally said and Kageyama's mom smiled brightly.

"That's what I told him. He looks really good in it doesn't he?" She asked and Hinata smiled and eyed Kageyama who just stood there awkwardly.

"Absolutely beautiful." Hinata said and Kageyama blushed furiously.

"I'm changing!" He declared and then walked back into the dressing room.

"Should I buy him the dress?" Kageyama's mother asked Hinata who nodded.

"I don't know when he'd wear it but I hope he gets the chance to again. It looks really good on him." Hinata said and Kageyama's mother gave him a questioning look before Kageyama came out of the room, back in his own clothes.

"Give me the dress, I'm buying it." His mother declared and Kageyama gaped at her. "What? You can't expect me to not buy my child a dress that he looks stunning in."

And with that, Kageyama owned a dress.

-

"Kageyama, hold still." Hinata said, twirling the pencil in his hand as Kageyama scooted back. "You literally asked me to help you, you can't back out now."

"I made a mistake in asking you now please leave." Kageyama said and Hinata just laughed.

"Kageyama Tobio, I am doing your eyeliner and that is final, now _sit still!_" Hinata reached forward and grabbed the back of Kageyama's neck. He brought the pencil to Kageyama's eyelid and started drawing a thin line of black on the lower waterline. He finished both eyes and then set the end of the pencil against his mouth.

"Do you want me to do the top lid as well?" He asked and Kageyama nodded with a sigh.

Hinata did his best to keep his hand steady and by the end of it he had drawn two straight lines across the top of Kageyama's eyes. Kageyama opened them slowly and Hinata felt his heart speed up.

With the black outlines, Kageyama's blue eyes were even more intense and Hinata had to remember to tell himself to breath.

"Did you fuck it up? Do I look like a clown?" He asked and Hinata just shook his head.

"You look.." He started and then cut himself off. Hinata blushed a furious red and then he looked down.

"I look what?" Kageyama asked and scowled slightly, hating when Hinata did this.

"Beautiful." Hinata mumbled and then Kageyama smiled.

"One sec." He said and ran to the bathroom. Hinata sat there for a little and then Kageyama came out, hair fluffed up a little with his bangs pinned back, black dress on and barefeet curling into the carpet.

"Wow." Hinata breathed and then raked his eyes up Kageyama's body.

"Does it look okay?" He asked and Hinata couldn't do anything but nod.

"You look.. Wow."

"Is that all you're capable of saying?" Kageyama asked and Hinata just nodded.

"I don't know how else to respond. Like, you look attractive in dresses and you look attractive in your pants and loose t shirts. You just look attractive." Hinata finished rambling and Kageyama blushed furiously.

"Thank you." He said and then smiled. "That means a lot." Kageyama said genuinely and it really did mean a lot. Kageyama knew that being a boy and wanting to wear dresses some days and then other days wanting to just wear his uniform and play volleyball and then other days not feeling comfortable at all with himself wasn't "normal" but Hinata helped him to forget that and just feel like this was how it was meant to be.

"Hey Kageyama, you wanna watch a movie?" Hinata asked and Kageyama nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." Kageyama said and Hinata walked by him, reaching out and clasping their hands together before walking downstairs.

Kageyama felt so giddy the rest of the night that when Hinata felt asleep on his shoulder he didn't have the heart to push him off. Their hands stayed clasped the whole movie and then some when Kageyama fell asleep against the other and he couldn't help but feel that this was how things were meant to be.


End file.
